


ten minutes of freedom and one of truth

by playingbloodyknuckles



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingbloodyknuckles/pseuds/playingbloodyknuckles
Summary: Diez minutos de libertad. Eso es lo que puedo ofrecerte este verano.Tanto él como Ander crecieron con el miedo como lengua materna, pero si Ander le da esos diez minutos, Omar puede ser valiente una vez al día. Y algún día habrá acumulado suficientes minutos para ser valiente todo el rato.





	ten minutes of freedom and one of truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer acabé de ver Élite y hoy he escrito esto en el trabajo. Lo he repasado dos veces, así que probablemente sea un churro. El titulo está en inglés porqué, la verdad, primero iba a escribirlo en inglés, pero luego me he dicho, que cojones, si la serie es en español. 
> 
> En fin, que estos dos me han ganado, y aquí estoy.

Diez minutos de libertad. Eso es lo que puedo ofrecerte este verano. 

Es lo que le dijo a Ander en esa clase vacía, en el corto momento que tuvieron para verse a solas antes de que su padre empezara a sospechar, con las manos en su espalda y la cara escondida en su cuello. 

Sólo diez minutos al día, ni uno más ni uno menos.

Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría. Por eso Omar tarda unos segundos de más en reaccionar cuando se gira y se encuentra a Ander allí, en la tienda. 

–Tenemos diez minutos, ¿no?

Y Ander le mira de esa forma –cómo si él fuera algo especial, algo precioso, con esa intensidad que Omar aún no entiende pero que no piensa discutir–, y Omar se pierde, como todas las veces anteriores, y se encuentra en sus ojos. 

Tanto él como Ander crecieron con el miedo como lengua materna, pero si Ander le da esos diez minutos, Omar puede ser valiente una vez al día. Y algún día habrá acumulado suficientes minutos para ser valiente todo el rato. 

-

Al día siguiente, cuando cae la tarde, Omar no puede parar de dar vueltas sin sentido en la tienda. Su padre le ha preguntado más de una vez que es lo que le pasa, porque está tan nervioso. Omar le ha contestado que es por el calor, que no le pasa absolutamente nada

Los primeros días de verano fueron extrañamente fríos, quizá para acompañar el estado anímico de todos ellos después de lo de Marina. Pero esa mañana ha salido el sol, las temperaturas han subido, y a Omar le resbalan en las manos las cajas de fruta que ha de sacar para colocar en su sitio.

En los minutos antes de que su padre vaya al banco –mientras cuenta el dinero de la caja registradora, mientras recoge los papeles en la trastienda–, Omar no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa que tiene que esconder dándole la espalda a su padre y dedicándose a colocar las cebollas en su sitio. Le sudan las manos. No es por el calor. 

La puerta se cierra detrás de su padre.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir. 

Hay un segundo de indecisión. Cuando Ander le sonríe, los ojos se le achican y se le marcan los hoyuelos en las mejillas. A Omar, el corazón le da el mismo vuelco que le dio ayer.

–Ven –le dice, y Ander lo sigue a la trastienda en silencio.

Una vez allí, dónde nadie los puede ver, Omar acerca la mano a la mejilla de Ander, poco a poco, como si alguno de los dos se fuera a asustar. Ander sonríe, aún más fuerte, y coloca su mano encima la de él. 

–Ey– es lo único que dice. Tiene el pelo húmedo, los brazos al descubierto en esa camiseta sin mangas, los ojos brillantes.

Después de eso, Omar no puede hacer nada que no sea besarlo. Y si sonríen hasta que el beso se vuelve más dientes que labios, pues no pasa nada, sólo ellos lo saben.

-

Para Omar esto no se vuelve una rutina. Aguarda con nerviosismo esos diez minutos durante todo el día, pero siempre hay una voz en su cabeza preguntándose si hoy va a ser el día que Ander no va aparecer, si hoy es el día que decide que no vale la pena.

Cuándo Ander abre la puerta de la tienda, y Nadia les echa esa mirada que les promete que va a vigilar que su padre no vuelva, las voces se callan, y durante diez minutos hay paz y sólo Ander en su cabeza y en sus labios.

–Dime, cuándo descubriste que te iban los tíos –pregunta Omar, en voz baja. Más que oír reír a Ander, lo que puede es notar la reverberación de su pecho en el suyo, el movimiento de los músculos de su cuello en sus labios. Están demasiado cerca, demasiado enredados el uno en el otro para el calor que hace.

–¿A qué viene esto? – pregunta Ander, acercando sus labios a los de Omar. 

–Curiosidad –responde él, notando el aliento cálido de Ander en el suyo. 

Ander sonríe y le coloca las manos en la nuca, dejando que sus dedos acaricien su cuello. 

–2011 –dice, y Omar lo mira a los ojos. – Final de Wimbledon. Djokovic contra Nadal. 

Omar ríe, más con un soplido de aire que con una carcajada de verdad, pero Ander le mira con los ojos achicados por la sonrisa en sus labios.

–Incluso para esto es el tenis, eh?

–Evidentemente –contesta Ander, y junta sus labios sin dificultad. 

Es un beso dulce, más de a lo que está acostumbrado. Se le olvida respirar durante unos segundos.

–Evidentemente– susurra Omar, y si suena un poco sin aliento, Ander no dice nada.

Podría hacer de esto una rutina. 

-

Omar tiene que admitir que, pese a que sabe perfectamente que su padre no puede verlos, ni tan solo sospecharlo, a veces las cosas se le van de las manos.  
No es que sea tan idiota como para intentar algo más que besar a Ander cuándo sabe perfectamente que sólo tiene diez minutos, pero a veces se pregunta si Nadia puede oír el sonido de sus bocas encontrándose, los suspiros que intenta disimular cuando los labios de Ander se mueven a su cuello, sus respiraciones aceleradas cuando sus manos se cuelan bajo las camisetas. 

Espera que no. 

Ander ríe bajo sus labios, y Omar sólo puede pensar en lo que daría para poder pasar el resto de su vida con él. 

–Omar. ¡Omar!– se oye la voz seria de Nadia des de la tienda. Entonces, la puerta. –Omar, ¿me has encontrado el bolígrafo?

Los dos se separan del otro con rapidez, todavía sin aliento. Ander es el primero en moverse, y no duda en abrir la puerta trasera para salir.

–Nos vemos mañana. 

–Hasta mañana –es lo único que tiene tiempo de decir, mientras Ander se pierde por el callejón.

Cuándo vuelve a la tienda, con un bolígrafo que ha encontrado en la cocina en la mano, su padre está recogiendo las cajas. 

–¿Todo bien? –le pregunta, casi sin levantar la vista.

–Todo bien –contesta él, dándole el bolígrafo a Nadia.

La mirada interrogante de su hermana lo sigue por la tienda, preguntándole sin palabras lo mismo que su padre. Cómo está, si todo va bien.

Omar la mira y asiente una vez. No todo está bien, pero en algún momento lo estará.

-

A veces, cuando se besan en la trastienda, al lado de la puerta trasera, Omar juraría que el hambre con el que se devoraban antes ha desaparecido. Sus besos se vuelven lentos, lánguidos, Ander le acaricia la nuca con la punta de los dedos, él apoya las manos en su pecho, notando el latido de su corazón. El aire se vuelve líquido, y todo parece moverse más despacio. 

Pero entonces Ander le muerde el labio inferior, y lo nota. Un tirón en la boca de su estómago, un ataque de vértigo. El mundo gira, y de repente el suelo está en el cielo.

El hambre no ha desaparecido. Aún está allí, a veces presente y otras, como esa, latente. Casi como una corriente el mar, no suficientemente fuerte para llevarte pero si para hacerte enterrar los pies en la arena bajo el agua para resistir el empuje. 

Los labios de Ander encuentran su cuello, siguiendo la estela de la yugular, sus manos bajan peligrosamente por su espalda, y Omar cierra los ojos y lo besa con toda el hambre que ha acumulado en su vida. 

La corriente lo empuja. Nadia llama su nombre, una vez, dos veces. 

Omar clava los pies en la arena. 

Ander sonríe, y sin decir nada lo besa una última vez, casto y rápido, antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. 

Su padre lo encuentra todavía mirando la puerta trasera por dónde ha salido Ander, ahora cerrada. 

–Omar, ¿pero qué haces? –le pregunta, y a Omar le cuesta incluso girarse a mirarlo. –Nadia te necesita en la tienda. 

Sus pies se mueven solos hacia allí, casi a fuerza de memoria. Un pie delante del otro. Nadia le pide que la ayude a colocar las legumbres y Omar asiente.  
Si no fuera por el cosquilleo en sus labios, casi le parecería que se lo ha imaginado todo. De hecho, casi le parece un sueño. 

Han sido sólo diez minutos, y se han acabado de la misma manera que se te olvida el sueño que has tenido la noche anterior una vez despierto. Demasiado rápido.

-

Omar lleva un buen rato dando vueltas por la habitación, como un animal enjaulado. Al final se cansa y acaba por estirarse en la cama, mirando al techo. Está seguro que hay pocas cosas peores que estar encerrado en esa casa. Sin móvil, sin ordenador, sin nada. Lo único que puede hacer es repetir en su mente los diez minutos de ese día –la sonrisa de Ander, sus manos en las suyas, el latido desbocado de su corazón–, y esperar a que lleguen los diez minutos del día siguiente.

Omar suspira, dándose la vuelta en la cama. Lo que daría por poder salir de aquí no lo sabe nadie. Puede oír a Nadia en el escritorio, moviendo papeles, pero no levanta la cabeza para ver que hace exactamente. Se pregunta si se siente cómo él, si tiene esa misma necesidad visceral de escapar.

–Omar –lo llama Nadia, y él levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla. Le está alargando su móvil. –Llámalo.

Omar se sienta de golpe de la cama, como si alguien hubiera activado un resorte, pero no alarga el brazo para coger el teléfono.

–No mucho rato –continúa Nadia, levantándose del escritorio y dejando su móvil encima la cama. –O te oirá baba.

Omar niega con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar sonreír a su hermana. Nadia, la hija perfecta, que nunca había causado ni un problema hasta hace poco. Y que se arriesga para salvarlo, una y otra vez.

–Gracias, Nadia –dice, cogiendo el móvil de encima su cama. Nadia tiene el número de Ander guardado, así que solo tiene que pulsar el botón de llamar, pero su dedo vacila. Omar levanta la vista y mira a su hermana. –No eres un tempano de hielo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Nadia esboza una sonrisa, y se pone los auriculares. Omar sabe que si no tiene el móvil no se va a poder poner música, pero agradece el gesto para darle privacidad.

Mira el nombre de Ander en la pantalla y pulsa llamar. 

–¿Nadia? 

Respira hondo.

–Soy yo – es lo único que dice, en un susurro. Oye movimiento en el otro lado de la línea, como si Ander se estuviera moviendo, quizá levantándose de dónde esté sentado.

–Omar... –dice Ander al fin, su voz tensa pero con un tono de casi reverencia. Omar sonríe.

–No puedo hablar mucho rato –se apresura a decir Omar. –Ni mucho, no me puede oír mi padre.

–Me basta con saber que estás ahí –dice Ander. El corazón le da un vuelco, quiere verlo, es lo único que quiere.

–Tú puedes hablar – le dice, sentándose otra vez en la cama. –Cuéntame algo, que has hecho hoy.

Ander le cuenta que ha ido con Guzmán a La Cabaña, que está mal pero al menos sale de casa, que Polo está muy raro, pero que puede ser porque ha roto con su novia. Que su madre lo intenta tratar con normalidad pero no lo acaba de conseguir, que su padre aún lo evita un poco. 

Que lo echa de menos.

Su madre los llama para que pongan la mesa. Nadia se saca los auriculares y le hace un gesto, para que le devuelva el teléfono. Omar se aferra al móvil con fuerza, como si así no tuviera que despedirse.

–Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana–dice, en un susurro. Mira a su hermana durante un segundo y luego a la puerta de la habitación. –Te echo de menos. 

Una vez en la cocina, aún oye la voz de Ander, como si no hubiera colgado. Nota las comisuras de sus labios luchando para evitar una sonrisa. Cuando su padre lo mira, se siente casi invencible. Porque aunque su padre no lo sepa, él lo ha estado desafiando todo este tiempo. Él, que ha oído la voz de Ander esta noche, aunque sólo haya sido durante unos instantes. Él, que va a verlo mañana, y al día siguiente también. 

-

Nadie le había besado los dedos de la mano hasta Ander. Le besa las yemas de los dedos, los nudillos uno a uno, la palma de la mano. Omar no puede evitar seguir con la mirada sus labios allí donde van.

Los labios de Ander, rojos y brillantes de besarse, contrastan con el brillo de los anillos en los dedos de Omar, su piel se ve dorada bajo la luz del sol de media tarde y su pendiente reluce bajo sus rizos. 

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Ander, dejando los dedos de Omar y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, acercando su cara a la suya. 

–Nada –contesta, apartando la mirada. –Es sólo que... 

Ander lo mira, jugando con la cadena que siempre cuelga en el cuello de Omar, y a él se le atragantan las palabras. Se pasa un buen rato sólo mirándolo, sin saber bien que decir. 

–Siento que tenga que ser así. 

Ander vuelve a colocar sus manos en su nuca, juntando sus frentes hasta tocarse. Sus respiraciones se entremezclan hasta casi sincronizarse.

–Ya te dije que a mí lo que me apetece es estar contigo –dice Ander, en un susurro. Omar empieza a protestar, pero Ander lo corta: –Y si son diez minutos, pues son diez minutos. 

Omar se da un segundo para cerrar los ojos, su frente contra la de Ander. Y luego, lo besa. 

Hay algunas cosas, algunas palabras, que no se han repetido des de esas primeras veces. Y Omar sabe que en algún momento se volverán a decirlo, pero hoy no es esa vez, hoy no hace falta.

Ya lo saben.

Cuando se separan, Ander vuelve a cogerle las manos y les besa los nudillos de la mano derecha, uno a uno, acariciando los dedos donde lleva los anillos.

Des de la tienda, Nadia los avisa de que su padre está llegando.

Sin pensarlo, Omar se saca el anillo que lleva en el dedo índice y lo deja en la palma de Ander antes que éste salga por la puerta. 

La sonrisa de Ander crece poco a poco en su cara, hasta convertirse casi en risa. Omar lo empuja hacia la puerta, sin poder evitar notar el calor en sus mejillas.

–No se me escapa el simbolismo de esto –dice Ander, riendo. Tiene los ojos brillantes, las mejillas enrojecidas. El anillo en su mano. 

–Listillo.

Ander ríe y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Omar también ríe, negando débilmente con la cabeza.

Oye a su padre preguntando por él. Se pasa la mano por la cara, respira hondo, y vuelve a la tienda con un par de cajas de a saber qué. 

Cuándo ocupa el puesto de Nadia en la caja, no puede evitar notar la falta del anillo en su dedo. Nadie puede ver la sonrisa que se le escapa y nadie pregunta.

-

El sol de verano le calienta la mejilla que da a la ventana, los rayos de luz enmarcan las pocas motas de polvo que se levantan cuando su padre mueve las cajas de debajo los estantes. Omar tiene que luchar contra la pesadez de sus parpados para conseguir quedarse despierto detrás el mostrador. 

Deja caer la cabeza encima la mesa, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos un segundo. No pasa nada, no hay nadie comprando en la tienda.

–Omar –dice su padre, con tono de advertencia.

Oye la puerta de la tienda abrirse, así que levanta la cabeza con un gruñido quedo. Al levantar la vista, el corazón se le para, puede notar su pecho constriñéndose, como si su caja torácica estuviera a punto de colapsar. 

Pasan un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos.

Su corazón vuelve a latir, a duras penas.

–Buenas –dice Ander, y se dirige a los tomates casi sin mirarlo.

Omar lo ve coger una bolsa de plástico y lanzarle una mirada disimulada a su padre. Cuando éste no mira, le guiña un ojo. Omar está demasiado aturdido todavía como para hacer algo que no sea mirarlo con estupefacción.

Ander se dedica a mirar los tomates con dedicación, cómo si tuviera alguna idea de lo que está haciendo. Después aprovecha para darse una vuelta por la tienda, especialmente por las estanterías delante del mostrador. Omar esconde su sonrisa detrás de la palma de su mano.

Cuando Ander se acerca al mostrador, Omar puede notar todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, su cerebro gritándole. Deseando que lo toque. Dónde sea, –los labios, el cuello, las manos, el pecho. Toda su piel está esperando–, pero que lo toque.

Sus manos se rozan cuando Ander le da la bolsa con los tomates para que los pese. Su estómago se precipita al vacío. 

–Son tres con setenta-y-cinco–dice Omar, luchando porque sus palabras no dejen ver su sonrisa. Luego, con un amago de burla, añade: –Por favor.

Ander saca el dinero del bolsillo y sus manos se vuelven a tocar cuando paga. Omar reconoce su anillo, el que le dio ayer, en el pulgar de Ander. Su estómago vuelve a su sitio. 

–Muy amable–contesta Ander, cuando Omar le alarga el cambio. Omar ve que no puede evitar la sonrisa de lado que se le escapa, marcándole uno de los hoyuelos. 

En un arrebato, Omar coge uno de los tiquets de una compra antigua y escribe algo encima, poniéndoselo en la mano a Ander antes que éste se vaya. 

-

Ander sale de la tienda y empieza a andar, sin poder evitar ir echando vistazos atrás. Sabe que tiene que marcharse, que no se pueden arriesgar mucho, pero tiene que obligar a sus pies a alejarse de la tienda. Omar lo mira a través de la puerta de vidrio. 

Aprieta con fuerza la bolsa de tomates en una mano y en la otra el tiquet de compra que le ha dado Omar. Le sudan las manos, pero es lo último que le importa. 

Cuándo por fin se para en un callejón, apoyándose en la pared, el papel está arrugado entre sus dedos. Lo desdobla con cuidado para leerlo.

Con la letra casi ininteligible por las prisas, Omar ha escrito "Te quiero, capullo".

Ander no puede evitar una carcajada. Con la espalda contra la pared se desliza al suelo hasta quedarse sentado. Se pasa la mano por la cara, aún con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. 

Si es que le da igual tener que fingir que no se conocen para verle, le es igual sólo tener unos pocos minutos al día, mientras sean con Omar. 

Quién se va a querer como ellos, eh, quién. De diez minutos en diez minutos, y robándole todos los segundos que pueden al tiempo.


End file.
